


sepasang mata yang mencium semesta

by NairelRaslain



Category: Hyouka & Kotenbu Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, fan-fanfiksi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairelRaslain/pseuds/NairelRaslain
Summary: Ketika kedua mata mereka bertemu, yang Satoshi lihat adalah semestanya.[untukfan-fanfiction challengeberdasarkan fanfiksi “kiss me with your eyes” milik Qunny Victoria. Satoshi-sentris]





	sepasang mata yang mencium semesta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [qunnyv19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/gifts).



> **Disklaimer** : _Hyouka_ merupakan properti sah milik Honobu Yonezawa.  
>  _kiss me with your eyes_ milik Qunny Victoria.  
>  **Catatan penting** : fanfiksi ini adalah bentuk fan-fanfiksi dari “ _kiss me with your eyes_ ” milik Qunny Victoria. ini bukan plagiarisme dan saya sendiri sudah mendapatkan izin dari Qunny untuk membuat fan-fanfiksi dari fanfiksi milik Qunny tersebut.   
> **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun atas dibuatnya fanfiksi ini.**

Sepasang mata Satoshi tidak bisa melepaskan Mayaka yang dengan gaunnya yang sewarna merah muda pudar tengah berputar-putar di atas rerumputan hijau. Bagi Satoshi, semua itu adalah perpaduan yang begitu serasi: langit sebiru lautan, rerumputan hijau, Mayaka dan gaun merah muda pudarnya, dan selarik senyum tipis yang Mayaka ciptakan di wajah itu. (Atau kalau boleh dibilang, itu terlalu sempurna).

Kerjapan mata selanjutnya, Mayaka bergerak mengambil langkah mendekat. Satoshi mendengarkan bunyi langkah Mayaka sembari menghitungnya dalam hati. Dan ketika Mayaka telah berada di hadapannya (tidak lebih dari dua jengkal jaraknya) sambil mengucap “ _Fuku_ -chan?” yang didapati Satoshi adalah dirinya yang tidak bisa berkedip.

Tangan Satoshi bergerak menangkap tangan Mayaka yang terulur. Merasakan begitu halusnya tangan Mayaka yang pucat dan mungil itu. Membiarkan sepasang mata Mayaka bertemu dengan miliknya (dan membiarkan dirinya meresapi sehamparan rumput hijau yang terpantul terlalu bagus dalam sepasang mata Mayaka).

Satoshi hampir-hampir menahan napas terlalu lama ketika merasakan bibir Mayaka menyentuh pipinya dengan begitu ringkas. Dan sebelum Mayaka berhasil menarik diri, Satoshi membiarkan tangannya merangkak naik, menahan punggung Mayaka, membiarkan hidung mereka saling membentur, dan kemudian disambarnya bibir Mayaka dalam sebuah ciuman ringan.

Sepasang mata Satoshi menutup. Lalu ia merasa sebegitu tidak warasnya karena dihujani rasa yang meledak seperti itu; bibir Mayaka terasa semanis cokelat Valentine buatan Mayaka yang beberapa saat lalu mereka habiskan berdua; tubuh Mayaka memiliki aroma seperti tetes hujan terakhir sebelum jatuh ke tanah; dan betapa jantungnya bekerja begitu keras, seolah mengingatkan Satoshi sendiri seberapa besar ia mencintai Mayaka.

Maka, dalam waktu yang singkat di sela bibir yang bertaut, Satoshi membisik “Selamat hari Valentine,” yang Satoshi tahu dengan pasti akan (dan selalu) sampai kepada Mayaka.

Sebab Satoshi hanya membutuhkan Mayaka untuk hari Valentine yang akan dihabiskannya pada tahun-tahun berikutnya.

**Author's Note:**

> asdfghjkl, jujurnya aku takut merusak karya indah Qunny di fanfiksinya yang berjudul “ _kiss me with your eyes_ ” itu. (Kalian harus baca punya Qunny!! Kudu dan wajib pokoknya!!)
> 
> aw, nggarap ini selesai lebih cepat dari yang kuduga. hshshs mungkin efek fanfiksinya Qunny yang begitu manis dan sedap, mungkin juga karena ini adalah Satoshi/Mayaka hohoho. (oh, mungkin karena aku jadiin ini Satoshi-sentris, tanpa mengubah atau menambah sesuatu yang berarti)
> 
> seperti yang sudah kutulis di _summary_ , ini Satoshi-sentris, ehe. semoga Qunny suka (dan semoga tidak merusak karya indahmu). ~~(terus, maaf words-nya jadi membludak. /g)~~  
>  salam,  
>  **Nairel Raslain.**


End file.
